lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WageGannon6/LEGO Dimensions Ideas: Part 1 (Level Packs, Team Packs, and Fun Packs)
Hello everyone, this is WageGannon6 bringing you guys a blog post about some ideas for LEGO Dimensions such as Level Packs, Team Packs, and Fun Packs. These ideas are mainly from various franchises that do not have LEGO sets or games but, these are just simply my ideas. Level Packs Plants Vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 Level Pack The plot of this level would be about the latest Zombie troops: Imp, Super Brainz, & Captain Dreadbeard are up on a mission to save Zomburbia from the Plants before it's too late. In this level, the Zombies are good while the Plants are bad. Now you may be thinking "Why on earth would a Zombie be good?" Well, I just thought that in the first Garden Warfare, the Plants were good and Zombies were bad. And here, it's the exact opposite. The level would play in a path of "Gardens and Graveyards", "Suburbination", and "Taco Bandits". Once the player has finished the "Taco Bandits" part, they will face off in a boss battle with "Giga Torchwood". Once he is defeated, the player must escape in a similair fashion to the end of "Garden Ops". Contains: *Imp (Playable Character) *Z-Mech (Vehicle) *Zombie Turret (Gadget) Team Fortress 2 Level Pack Well, if we've got Portal in this, why not Team Fortress 2? This may seem pretty unlikley because of the content contained in TF2 such as blood and that this is a shooter game. But hey, since we have the Simpsons and that is for adults, if TF2 made it's way, they'd probably make the level suitable for children. In this level, it is a take on Mann vs. Machine but with a storyline. The Robots are planning to "robotize" the Red team (Protagonists in this level) so they can assasinate Saxton Hale (NPC) and it's up to the Red Team to stop the robots or else they'll be stuck with shiny, metal, "exhaust pipes" for the rest of their lives. Contains: *Engineer (Playable Character) *Payload Cart (Vehicle) *Sentry (Gadget) Home Alone Level Pack In the Home Alone level pack, this would be based off parts of "Home Alone 2: Lost in New York" (if there was a level in the actual story, it would take place in "Home Alone 1") where Kevin must defend himself from Harry and Marv. Here, the player will have to build traps in order to stop them. The traps would be a mixture of the ones used in the first and second films. Contains: *Kevin McCallister (Playable Character) *Kevin's Sled (Vehicle) *Tool Box (Gadget) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Level Pack We'd pretty much all know how this level would go. In a similair manner to the "Back to the Future!" level, this level would be where you would tour around the factory in the exact same path of the movie. During the process, the cutscenes would be based off where the children who stopped in some points of the factory would fall into some sort of trouble (It even includes Oompa Loompa songs ;)). Contains: *Willy Wonka (Playable Character) *Wonka Boat (Vehicle) *Exploding Candy (Gadget) Dr. Seuss Level Pack For this level pack, the player would take control of The Cat in the Hat where he would face off the Grinch in various parts of the level. Such as a Car Chase and the part where the Cat would have to make it out of Grinch's Dimension. Songs would be included in the level just like in the special "The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat". And yes, the level would be based off that special. Contains: *The Cat in the Hat (Playable Character) *Cat Buggy (Vehicle) *Vacusound Sweeper (Gadget) Team Packs Team Fortress 2 Team Pack In this pack, the player would gain access to the "Team Fortress 2" Adventure world and they would recieve missions from the Announcer, Saxton Hale, Miss Pauling, and other allies. Contains: *Medic (Playable Character) *Spy (Playable Character) *Medi-Machine (Gadget) *Spy Plane (Vehicle) Digimon Adventure Team Pack In this pack, the player would gain access to the "Digimon Adventure" Adventure World which would take place around the first season of the animated series. (Not 02, not Tamers, not Frontier, not Data Squad, not Fusion, and not Tri.) They would recieve missions/quests from the other Digidestined and their Digimon. Contains: ''' *Taichi Kamiya (Playable Character) *Agumon (Playable Character) I am in need of ideas for Vehicles and Gadgets for this one... :| Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Team Pack Yep, this is a very unlikely idea. But just something I thought of. With this pack, the player would gain access to the "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi" Adventure World where they would recieve missions/quests from Kaz and the gals other various allies. '''Contains: *Ami Onuki (Playable Character) *Yumi Yoshimura (Playable Character) *Puffy Tour Bus (Vehicle) *Puffy Scooter (Vehicle) Dr. Seuss Team Pack Okay, I already may have put an idea for a level pack, but this is an idea if there was a team pack. Instead of the Cat, this would have characters from "Green Eggs and Ham". Also, in the "Dr. Seuss" Adventure World, the player would recieve missions/quests from various Dr. Seuss characters such as Horton, Cindy Lou Who, Sally, etc. Contains: *Sam-I-Am (Playable Character) *Guy Who Doesn't Like Green Eggs and Ham (Playable Character) *Would You Could You, In a Car (Vehicle) *Green Eggs and Ham (Gadget) Peanuts Team Pack In the Peanuts Team Pack, the player would gain access to the "Peanuts" Adventure World, where the player would recieve missions from Linus, Lucy, Schroder, Woodstock, and the rest of the Peanuts gang. Contains: *Snoopy (Playable Character) *Charlie Brown (Playable Character) *Snoopy's Doghouse (Vehicle) *Fighting Folding Chair (Gadget) Fun Packs Plants Vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *Super Brainz Fun Pack (Contains Super Brainz and the "Zombie Mobile") *Captain Dreadbeard Fun Pack (Contains Captain Dreadbeard and "Zombie Pirate Ship) Team Fortress 2 *Scout Fun Pack (Contains Scout and Bonk! Atomic Drink) *Solider Fun Pack (Contains Solider and Tank) *Pyro Fun Pack (Contains Pyro and Pyro's Kart) *Demoman Fun Pack (Contains Demoman and Stickybomb Launcher) *Heavy Fun Pack (Contains Heavy and Heavy Boat) *Sniper Fun Pack (Contains Sniper and the Red Baron) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Oompa Loompa Fun Pack (Contains Oompa Loompa and Candy Launcher) Dr. Seuss *The Lorax Fun Pack (Contains The Lorax and Truffla Grower) *The Grinch Fun Pack (Contains The Grinch and The Grinch's Sleigh) Weird Al Yankovic *Weird Al Fun Pack (Contains Weird Al and The Bus) So, that is all my ideas for Level Packs, Team Packs, and Fun Packs as of now. I will make a blog post regarding info on all the playable characters listed here later on sometime. The reason why I'm not going to post info about them on this blog is I thought it might get crowded here on this blog. So, stay tuned. But now I wanna hear from you, what franchises would you like to see in LEGO Dimensions? Category:Blog posts